Hotch's Dare
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: It's payback time. What has Emily dared Hotch to do? Read to find out! Done to a song title prompt!


A/N: This is another one shot to a song title prompt… This is a dare from LacytheDemonicDuck!!! I hope you all enjoy it!!! This story will have Emily getting back at Hotch!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song Barbie Girl by Aqua.

Song Title Prompt: Barbie Girl – Aqua

"No, Emily I won't do it. I don't care what the consequences are for me." Hotch said in a firm voice.

Emily glared and said "Okay Aaron then you sleep on the couch for a month and you don't get any for two months. I'm not going to make you do the dare if you don't want too but there are consequences for you if you don't do it. It's only fair Aaron after what you made me do yesterday."

Hotch just stood there staring at Emily. He knew that she would hold to what she just said. He didn't really want to sleep on the couch for a month and not be able to make love with her for two months. He gulped as he realized he had no choice but to do the dare she set before him.

"Fine you win Emily but I swear to God if any pictures or any videos show up on the internet from what I'm going to do there will be hell to pay for you and Garcia. Do I make myself clear?" Hotch said with a glare on his face.

Emily nodded and started feeling a little guilty for what she was going to make him do. After all he only made her sing the chorus of a song in the bullpen. Yes, she is only making him sing the chorus of a song in the bullpen but she was also having him dress the part. She shook off the guilty feeling because this was going to be too funny to miss.

"Yes, Aaron I understand. Now go and get ready so that we're not late for work. Just remember after your performance you can change into your suit. I could have made the dare much worse." Emily said in a sarcastic tone.

Hotch glared once more before stomping into the bathroom and getting ready. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He just hoped that after this the dares between her and him were done. If they weren't she would really hate to see his next dare to her. He quickly put on what she had gotten him and then walked out of the bathroom. He glared at Emily when he saw her holding back her laughter.

"Let's go so I can get this over and done with. This better be the last dare Emily or so help me you won't like the dare I set for you next time around." Hotch said walking out of their home.

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing as she followed Hotch. The bad thing is that seeing him in what he was wearing was making her hot.

Hotch got into the driver's seat and waited impatiently for Emily to get in. Once she was in and the door was closed he sped towards the FBI building. He just wanted to get this over with. He still couldn't believe that he was really going to do this. Ten minutes later he pulled into his parking spot and got out of the car.

"Now remember Aaron there are three parts to the song you must sing." Emily said as they were in the elevator going up to the floor that the BAU was on.

Hotch glared at Emily. "I remember Sweetheart but for the next two cases you're stuck working victimology."

Emily's mouth dropped open at that. She knew then that she had taken this dare a little too far. It was too late to change it now so she would just suck it up and deal with it. It should be worth being stuck in the police precinct's for what he was about to do.

Hotch opened up the door to the BAU and cringed when he heard whistles. He looked up and saw all of his team standing in front of Morgan's desk. He had to laugh when he saw the shock on their faces.

He still couldn't believe he was wearing a blue dress that barely went to his thighs. He sighed and started singing.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination life is your creation_

As he was singing he made sure to wiggle his hips like Emily showed him how to do last night. He looked over at Emily and smirked when he saw the desire in her eyes. Oh yeah she was getting payback tonight and she wasn't going to like it one bit.

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

Hotch made sure to shake his head making the blonde hair on the wig he was wearing fan out around him as he ran his hand seductively or what he hoped was seductively down his sides and back up. He couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as he saw Emily licking her lips.

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

Hotch shimmied all the way down to the ground and finished singing while he was on his knees. His face was bright red when he heard all the whistles and cheers. He stood back up and walked over to Emily. Now it was time to give her, her payback.

"So was that good enough for you?" Hotch asked with a smirk on his face.

Emily looked into Hotch's eyes. "It was very good. I need you now though. That was damn hot baby."

Hotch just smirked even more as he shook his head. "Sorry Sweetheart but I'm not in the mood to play around today. In face I want you to not touch yourself at all today or tonight. I will keep an eye on you and make sure that you don't. If you do then you don't get any for a month. You will also be sleeping alone tonight. I decided I'll take the couch tonight after all. I'm also going to set up a video camera in the room so that I will know if you try anything. Have a nice day Sweetheart."

With that Hotch walked away leaving a stunned Emily behind. She couldn't believe that he was denying her. He truly was upset because of the fact that she made him wear a dress. She chuckled as she thought about the expression on everyone's face. He did look hot in thigh high stockings, a blue strapless dress, a blonde wig, and five inch heels.


End file.
